


Bunny

by ltskiki



Category: Bob's Burgers (Cartoon)
Genre: Aged-Up Character(s), Biker Gang, Domestic, Domestic Fluff, F/F, Growing Up, Implied/Referenced Self-Harm, Oneshot, Tattoos, poliosis
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-26
Updated: 2015-09-26
Packaged: 2018-04-23 10:35:25
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 530
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4873531
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ltskiki/pseuds/ltskiki
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>I'm gay and I love Louise Belcher</p>
            </blockquote>





	Bunny

Jessica liked brown eyes. She liked the way Louise's seemed to have an almost orange tint in the morning, her gaze bright at as she planned the day's scheme. In the late afternoon when I sun started to set, they were nearly black, like a doll.

That's the first thing she thought when she entered her house for the first time. Brown eyes. The overdramatic squinting and widening and pulling on the lids. She didn't forget, even after the contempt that followed the alleged stealing of her pants. What a phony. Paying no attention to her, pushing the others away so she had time to focus on this sick joke. And Jessica thought _she_  was the evilest girl in the fourth grade.

After the incident, they talked at lunch. She enjoyed the way she raised her hands animatedly as she told her stories, the hushed curses when she spotted an enemy she obtained from a prank gone either very well or very bad. Boy, that girl could curse. She knew every swear in the book, and a few Jessica had never heard of. She knew them in Spanish, too! That led to a fascinating monologue about her great-grandparents, rogue pirates turned immigrants after fleeing Spain for amnesty in the US. It was quite embellished, but that was part of the charm.

Louise taught her how to tie knots with her tongue, and shoplifted her first maxi pad. She laughed at shitty horror movies with her the night of all their school dances, and understood when she found Jessica's scars; knew would take a long time to fade if ever, and traced them with her stubby fingernails.

They kissed in the girl's washroom, Jessica bending down as they both stood in the handicapped stall, to reach Louise's lips. They kissed on Louise's couch and in the alley and held hands under the booths in the restaurant. They played poker (which later became drunken rounds of strip poker.)

She attempted to show the black haired girl how to sew, instead just adjusting the size of her favorite pink crutch herself, carefully stitching up the fading remnants. After graduation they found the perfect apartment, it was shitty in the coziest way, and had just enough room for two young troublemakers. Louise found a job with Critter, fixing bikes and chewing the fat with the aging group, which soon rewarded her with a full time membership. Jessica didn't mind, it paid the bills, and she wasn't getting in too much trouble.

Sighing, the ginger rolled over the bunched up sheet, nose-to-nose with the brown eye'd woman she'd loved for almost 10 years. Her homemade tattoos, her messy hair; slightly grown out, the white patches shining in the morning light. Then she gazed at her own wrist, tracing the simple outline of a rabbit just below her palm. It was sweet, if cheesy as hell, but it had seemed to be a good idea to a 16 year old more used to razorblades and lighters than pen ink and safety pins.

Louise rolled onto her other side, groaning, and Jessica couldn't help but smile in recognition at that stupid raccoon, illustrated roughly on her bicep.

**Author's Note:**

> I'm posting more unneditted, 15 minute oneshots and i'm not sure how I feel about it! I just know I love Louise protecting Jessica and vice versa, the mutual respect they have makes me so happy.


End file.
